Loyola University is partnering with Chicago State University (CSU) to evaluate the extent to which goal-directed psychological capital and engaging employers as coaches affect program success. The emerging need addressed by this proposal is the challenge of achieving economic self-sufficiency (ESS) among low-income job seekers in the health professions. The project will examine the extent to which psychological self-sufficiency (PSS), as a concept representing goal-directed psychological capital, affects one's employment placement and retention in the health professions. Further, it seeks to answer whether engaging employers to provide coaching as an organizational practice makes a difference in maintaining PSS that has been developed through the HPOG program, and whether this leads to employment and retention outcomes. The project is led by Philip Hong Ph.D. and Timothy O'Brien Ph.D. To learn more about Loyola University's work on PSS, visit: www.luc.edu/faculty/phong.